


The Conservatory

by digital_darling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Play, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digital_darling/pseuds/digital_darling
Summary: Guzma would do anything for Lusamine, whether he likes it or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory /guz/ shout out, enjoy your smut

The Aether President was seated in the tall chair of her bedroom, like a queen atop her throne. She watched the man kneeling before her with an indifferent gaze, hand propping up her face.

“Hmmm…” her voice was velvet as it floated about the room. 

Guzma waited eagerly for his instructions, albeit a little nervous. He never had a chance to be this close with Lusamine before. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. “What uh...whadda you wantin’ me t-”

“Shhh.” Lusamine hushed him, extending a long and slender leg and pressing the tip of her high heels to his mouth. “I just want a moment to look at you, you’re so cute on your knees.” she cooed.

The man’s cheeks flushed, slightly embarrassed, not really registering the foot in his face. His wavering glance fell to the floor as he pressed his lips together. He didn’t deserve to be in such a neat and pristine room. It was spotless, rug freshly vacuumed, bed fully made, walls a perfect white. He felt disgusting, as if he was dirtying up this perfect space.

Her foot slowly lowered itself onto Guzma’s chest. “Why don’t you take all of this off? You must be getting hot, no?” She gestured to his jacket and sweatpants. 

“I-I uh….are you sure?” He stammered, face a deep pink now. A slight chill of excitement trickled down his spine.

Lusamine’s deadpan face broke a crooked smile as she leaned in a bit closer. “Guzma. Take off your clothes,  _ now _ .” her voice was deeper yet just as gentle and warm as before.

Guzma’s eyes widened, and he felt a twitch within his sweatpants. “Yeah, M-Miss Lusamine, one second…” he began to stand himself up from his kneeled position when she poked him again with her foot.

“No no, I’m sure you don’t need to get up, right? You can do that for me?” Her smile twisted further.

He hesitantly nodded before sitting back down. Large hands shakily grabbed at the fabric around him and began peeling off his jacket and tank top, shedding them onto the cool white tiles of the floor. He couldn’t muster the courage to look her in the eyes, still feeling unworthy of her sight. He removed the sunglasses from atop his fluffy white head along with his Skull necklace, tossing them onto the pile of clothes. Even through the bagginess of his pants he could feel the space tightening against his crotch.

Lusamine was watching intently now, following the movements of the man as he slowly fiddled with the waistband of his pants, seeming as if he needed more encouragement to remind himself he was doing as she wanted. “Go on, sweetie.” she whispered.

Guzma paused but eventually pulled down his pants, boxers with them, completely unable to look anywhere near her beautiful figure. Shakily placing his bottoms with the rest, he was now fully exposed, cock working its way harder from the humiliation of stripping for the woman he adored.

She giggled, like she was watching her pet do a trick for her amusement. “There you go...look at you!” Her heel once again lowered, this time onto Guzma’s growing erection. He gave a small hiss from the contact of the cool plastic as she prodded against it. “You seem to be enjoying this, aren’t you?”

He glanced up to meet her gaze long enough to see her cold eyes flare with what he hesitated to think of as sadistic pleasure. His hands absentmindedly attempted to hide himself from her, to protect her from his disgusting body.

“Oh, darling, there’s no need to be so shy.” Lusamine uncrossed her legs and stood up from the chair. “Trust me, this is only the beginning.”

* * *

 

A few minutes later Guzma found himself in Lusamine’s bed, still naked, still blushing. Before making him lay down, she had given him a small white collar adorned with golden studs for him to wear. Part of him wanted to run away, but the part of him that was now fully erect accepted the gift and followed her instructions to put it on.

She stood at the side of the bed, admiring the mess of a man in front of her. “That color really does suit you, you know.” She let slender fingers gently trace their way up his thigh, stopping themselves before they got too high up. Guzma’s eyes lidded at the feeling. “I have a test for you, Guzma. Something only you can do. Do you think you can do as I ask, pet?” Her hand snapped up and robbed him from the intimacy he craved.

“O-of course, Miss Lusamine, anything, jus’ tell me what ya want.” his voice was weak. 

Guzma was quickly wanting to revoke his acquiescence as he watched Lusamine open the drawer of the bedside table, producing a modestly sized, platinum white dildo. “I’m glad you’re so willing, Guzma. Here.” She sat the dildo near the inside of his legs.

“What...I thought...you and I were gunna…” Guzma looked up to her, nearly pleading.

“Oh, sweetie,” she traced fingers along his other leg, “I thought this was something you could do? Surely I wasn’t mistaken in thinking you were worthy enough to handle this, right? You don’t want to disappoint me, do you?” 

Her words hit him right where she wanted, where he was scared and insecure, where he yearned for appreciation and praise. 

“Of course I can fuckin- I mean, I can do this.” He swiped the dildo into his hands, unsuccessfully keeping his composure and ‘bad-guy’ attitude. He paused for a moment before laying back, inspecting the silicone member to stall. Guzma had no idea how he was about to do this. It was about the size of his own penis, and that was much too big for what he’d like within himself, to which he preferred absolutely nothing.

Lusamine became impatient. She had repositioned herself atop the black wooden frame at the foot of the bed. “My pet...I have clear instructions. I want you to fuck yourself. My time is precious, I’ve already wasted enough of it with you.”

The sting of her words made his heart sink, and he was disgusted when it also made his cock twitch again. Guzma took a deep sigh as he positioned his legs. He spat into his hand, and then rubbed his hand along the length of the silicone.

“Good boy.”

Guzma brought the dildo down past his own engorged member and rubbed it against the entrance of his asshole. New pressure he hadn’t felt before caused his breath to hitch. He pressed a bit harder, tip prodding, lubrication of his spit causing it to slide along the outline of his muscle. 

“Guzma...my patience is wearing thin.” The crooked smile had returned as she egged him on and her venom cut into him.

He gulped in response, shutting his eyes tight before giving the dildo a harder shove. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as the tip entered, spreading him open. His real cock beaded a small amount of precum, much to Lusamine’s surprise.

“Hmm, this is upsetting, I thought a man of your strength would last longer. Perhaps you aren’t as strong as I thought?” her head tilted to the side, knowing just what to say to make him hurt.

Guzma’s hesitation was converting into desperation to please her, and desire to end his embarrassment so she would finally come over and fuck him herself. He more aggressively palmed at the base of the dildo, tip continuing to enter him deeper than he thought possible, until after a few painstaking moments it was fully bottomed out inside. Sweat was forming along his forehead and back, breath ragged. He clutched the base and gently pulled a few inches out, and then inserted them back in. Guzma fucked himself like this for about thirty seconds, dick sending waves of need throughout his body. He wouldn’t dare inform Lusamine that if he continued for too much longer, with her watching him like this, he might climax.

“You’re doing great, pet. Perhaps if you help me a bit more, I will reward you.” Lusamine lifted herself off the bed frame. She meticulously withdrew her feet from her high heels, and then turned back to Guzma. She maintained direct eye contact as she reached for the leggings under her top, and began to pull them off. Her pace was agonizingly slow for Guzma, who was still penetrating himself with her dildo per her instructions.

With her leggings and shoes off, Guzma could now finally see what he had been craving for so long. Her legs appeared so impossibly smooth, thick yet slender thighs leading up to her womanly hips, and between them…

“P-Please, Miss Lusamine, I want you.” he stuttered in a rough growl as she returned to the side of the bed, lifting herself onto it. Guzma couldn’t help his free hand tracing up to his cock, getting ready to pump, when he was abruptly interrupted with a stinging slap on the side of his face.

“You won’t touch yourself until I give you permission to do so. Are you implying you’re already done with me?” She knew she wasn’t going to fuck him tonight, but she loved that he was still expecting something. She decided to allow him to continue this expectation.

“I’m sorry, President, I…” he moved his hand away from himself.

“I don’t think I believe you. Perhaps I ought to punish you and show you how it’s done properly.” She gestured towards the dildo still deep within Guzma. She bent over and reached where Guzma was unable to discern and pulled out another object, this time a pair of shiny silver handcuffs. Lusamine lifted herself so that she was almost straddling him except for the foot or so of space between them. He didn’t dare buck his hips towards her like his desire so terribly wanted, lest she hit him again, or worse.

Lusamine carelessly grasped for his wrists, and yanked them up towards the head of the bed. She expertly handcuffed them to the frame. 

Guzma was too enthralled with the view he had before him as she stretched to handcuff him. There was a small tuft of blonde on the front of her mound, and it appeared to be as soft as the rest of her. The desire within him was almost painful now.

With the man handcuffed, Lusamine sat back. When she saw him still entranced by her legs, she harshly grabbed his face by his chin and yanked it up, forcing him to meet her eyes. “Now then. One last request for my little pet, and I’m  _ sure _ you can fulfill it, yes?” The last words were accented by the digging of her long nails into the jaw she held tightly.

Guzma nodded as well as he could within her grasp. His heart pounded, his core ached, and his rear was still stretched with the silicone dildo.

Lusamine let go of his face, and took a moment to reposition herself so that she was now facing towards the foot of the bed. She extended a hand to reach for his desperate length, causing a soft moan immediately from the man. Gentle fingers spread the precum around his tip. 

“Are you ready for your next task?” Her voice was all business.

“Y-Yes, Miss Lusamine.” Guzma mumbled in building pleasure from simply her hands on his shaft. His eyes were half-lidded, not really paying attention to anything that wasn’t for his benefit.

“Good boy.” Lusamine repeated. She lifted herself up from her straddling and moved backwards, pelvis inching closer to Guzma. She lowered, effectively sitting on his face.

“Mmrph!” He wasn’t expecting her to sit, and certainly wasn’t expecting the other-worldly scent of her heat, now somewhat slick with arousal. He instinctively lapped at the juices pooling in between her soft lips, eliciting gentle breaths from the woman above.

“Perfect, my pet, you’re doing such a good job…” Lusamine covered him like a blanket with such encouragement. She leaned forward to allow one hand to stroke Guzma’s shaft, and the other to grasp the dildo still in him. Rhythmically, both hands worked together, stroking and pulling, rubbing and pushing. There was no resistance from his entrance now, the silicone sliding in smoothly. Her fingers outlined the raised veins of his hungry member.

Muffled groans could be heard as Guzma continued to loyally tongue Lusamine’s folds, exploring this new place with his mouth. He was already so close to finishing, yet instilled all effort he had to suppressing it in order to prolong the slice of heaven she let him experience. His fists clenched within their cuff restraints.

Lusamine lowered herself with uncharacteristic desperation, as she wasn’t expecting Guzma to be so talented. He found himself suddenly unable to breathe as his face was covered in her, and he decided should he die here that he’d be satisfied. 

“Yes, you’re doing so great, Guzma.” her demanding voice had dissolved into a breathy mumble. Her hands were working faster on his length and ass as she now grinded against his face.

Guzma could feel his core aflame, being both stroked and penetrated relentlessly. His muscles contracted and he could tell he couldn’t prolong his climax anymore. 

The older woman above him felt the same, as Guzma’s tongue lapped at her sensitive clit. Her stomach tightened and she allowed herself to indulge. Waves of ecstasy rode through her as her hands began fumbling, not as coordinated as they were in their devilish plot to torture the shaking man under her.

Guzma tried his best to clean all the new juices while still bucking his hips up into her hand, finally enjoying the fullness of his ass, ready to finish, ready to unload and show Miss Lusamine how much she means to him, ready to-

Lusamine’s hands stopped, letting his cock flop over, and the dildo still fully inside him. She lifted herself up off of Guzma’s face, a bit shaky from orgasm.

“Wh….Lusamine...please…” Guzma begged for release, face still wet with her juices, as he slowly began falling back off the precipice of climax now that he was unattended to. He moved his hips in a sorry attempt to finish for himself, but it didn’t come close to the feeling of her hands.

“You did a lovely job pleasing me, Guzma. I’m very grateful for your effort.” She hopped off the bed, smoothing out her top.

“But...I-I...I thought you said I was gunna get a reward?” Guzma felt a budding of rage within him as he became worried he was going to go without. He fought against his restraints once more, to no avail.

“Oh, but I did! I let you taste me, and I thoroughly enjoyed it, pet.” Lusamine cooed at him and picked up her high heels and leggings from the floor, slinging them over her shoulder. “Now, be a good boy while I go take a shower, I need to rid myself of your filth.” She turned away from him, walking for the door.

“L-Lusamine!” Guzma lurched forward as much as he could with himself handcuffed, but she had already left. His cock twitched angrily, upset it was now going blue. The dildo was still in him, and he wasn’t able to pull it out on his own anymore. He was all alone again, unloved again.

“God fuckin’ dammit” he screamed. This woman would be the death of him.

 


End file.
